Failure of an integrated circuit device can result from exposure of the device to one of a number of operating characteristics outside a specified range. Further, combinations of operating circuit conditions can lead to device failure, even when the operating characteristics individually are within specified tolerances. Accordingly, determining the cause of integrated circuit device failure can demand a detailed analysis of the failed device, but such an analysis can be undesirably time-consuming and expensive. A device and methods for measuring the operating characteristics of an integrated circuit device would therefore be useful.